


The Role of my Feelings

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron
Genre: M/M, Parody song, The Shape of my Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: In the end, Armaros's feeling could change at least one thing for the better. A parody of The Shape of my Heart by Nashimoto.





	

A Human has arrived in Heaven  
He’s to be a scribe for us all  
I want to be friends with him  
I’m asking you about Earth  
However, I’m a bit gullible,  
So I’m easily led along  
As a consequence,  
I Fall with the rest of them

I lost my wonderful voice  
And what remained of us built the Tower  
Wanting an easy life, Humans flocked to us,  
But I felt sad, missing you  
I know that you probably won’t,  
But I want you to join me  
As you wandered through the Tower,  
I watched you  
With a sad smile

These feelings of mine  
Probably won’t change anything in the end  
However, I’ll keep planning  
I’ll try to repair our relationship

A few days passed in my floor,  
And my dancers kept imitating me  
Eventually, the Human I like so much  
Found his way to the stage  
In the middle of the floor,  
I danced as best I could,  
Yet you still brandished your Arch  
It was all  
For naught all along

I wanted to share  
My feelings with you,  
But I made a huge mistake,  
And there’s no getting away from that

My feelings matured because of you,  
So please don’t toss away your life  
I wanted to live with you  
I wanted to live with you  
Even though I can’t live with you,  
I will save you

These feelings of mine  
Can change one last thing  
I dived in after you  
I’ll try to save you, my friend

These feelings of mine  
My wrecked plan  
My feelings towards you  
I’ll try to make the best of them


End file.
